


When Patrick Stump Was there

by CaitHasAUkulele



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Multiple Relationships, Neglect, Pete Wentz's Suicide Attempt (Best Buy Incident), Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Warped Tour 2005, hates body, not super triggering like theres no details but it does mention some things so read tags, patricks in love with pete, pete is in love with mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitHasAUkulele/pseuds/CaitHasAUkulele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time when Patrick was always there for Pete.<br/>It's a shame Pete didn't realize he needed to be there for Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Patrick Stump Was there

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but just thoughts from my brain I obvs own no one in the story and the events are mostly made up except Best Buy

Pete liked sleeping by Patrick. Patrick was always warm and inviting. Even when they were on tour, and the bunks were cramped. Patrick was always there. Pete could always trudge over to his bunk at 1am when his insomnia was killing him, and Patrick would always roll over and sling an arm around Pete. Patrick was always there at 2am when Pete wanted to go onto the motel roof and write lyrics, but didn’t want to go up alone. Patrick was always there at 3am when Pete cried and Patrick held him and Sung into his always dirty hair until he drifted into a peaceful sleep. Patrick was there at 4 am when Pete gave up on sleeping and explored wherever they were before most humans were awake. Patrick was there at 5am when Pete shook with anxiety at the thought of the approaching day.   
Patrick was always Patrick. He was always small, round, pale Patrick. All soft edges and vast expanses of milky skin which he would let Pete bruise in the most beautiful ways. He was always there with kind words and a soft voice. He was always there with his warm body and arms that fit around Pete’s toned torso like it was made to be that way.   
But Pete wasn’t always there. Pete wasn’t there with his sweet words for Patrick, he gave them to another boy. Pete wasn’t there with his strong arms to hold Patrick when he hated himself, he held another boy. He wasn’t there to reassure him when he was insecure, he was too busy writing about another boy.   
But Patrick always stayed. He always waited. He was the first one to the hospital after Best Buy, but Pete didn’t ask for him. He asked for Mikey. Patrick drove him to therapy every week, but he didn’t celebrate progress with him. Pete celebrated his progress with Mikey. Patrick loved him, but he wished he didn’t.   
Patrick found love in other things. When crowds screamed back lyrics he worked on with Pete back when Pete still loved him. When he found a good chord progression. Patrick found the most love however, when he fell out of it.   
For a few days he felt empty, but free. Free from the burden of loving and never having that love returned.   
Patrick found love in others. He still loved Pete, but past Pete. The Pete who would sneak into his bedroom to comfort him when he cried about not fitting in, or about his self hatred. He was reminded by others he was loved, an thoughtful these days he felt more full and happy not pining for the appreciation from Pete that would ever come, he still felt a pain in his heart where Pete's slightly too loud laugh, big grin and soft kisses used to be.  
Pete stayed Pete. He was still dependent on other people. And as he fell out of love with Mikey, he slipped back into his desperate want for Patrick's attention. He soon slipped back into pre Warped Pete. Pete who made time for Patrick rather than just fit him in. Pete who would kiss Patrick how he wanted to be kissed. Pete who treated Patrick like he was special.  
Except this time, Patrick wasn’t there.


End file.
